


Very Special Awaiting For The Day

by VictorFDahl



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorFDahl/pseuds/VictorFDahl
Summary: A young boy discovers the truth about the world, and more specifically, the rise of an organization
Kudos: 1





	Very Special Awaiting For The Day

Vincent prided himself on his intelligence. He considered himself as above the average person. This did not ensure him many friends. Vincent, however did not care for any friends. After all, he had himself. What more would a boy want, but the company of the most beloved,the superior Vincent. Of course, it was clear. Vincent was superior to the others. Why else was he gifted such a high level of intelligence.

It began on a very frightening day . Vincent found dead mice on his way to school. No reason to panic. Various feline disinfectants roamed the streets frequently at night. It was only natural that Vincent found the remains that which they could not valuably fully digest . But enough with the Raga Man metaphors. The school bell was ringing. Discord was seen among students bullying each other. Only his most merriest thoughts were with him that day. Vincent was showing very xenial behaviour to his classmates. He was sure that most would kill to be him, but he was quite content as he approached his desk. The teacher had a habit of asking difficult questions to the smartest pupils, so naturally it was obvious whom, because as discussed earlier, Vincent was the very top of the next class. The bell rang, signifying the beginning of the first period. As usual, Vincent found Deborah madam looking at him earnestly. Before he answered she asked him, in a voice filled with awe,

"Vincent dear, smartest of our class, our soon to be leader, the one for whom we devote our entire lives. Which is the order for the capital letters on the chalkboard?". 

Vincent smiled at her graciously, as a king smiles down at his subjects. "Why Deborah, they are the second and the third words only. The rest are in lowercase."

His teacher whimpered in delight at his absolute genius. She couldn't speak over Vincent's classmate's thunderous applause. Vincent then bowed to his class and sat down. Today would be a good day. He might even, if he was feeling as generous as he was feeling now, order the bullying brutes to not send the helpless students to the E.R for today. 


End file.
